Corações Distantes
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Passouse 10 anos e Sakura está com 22 anos e está indo para Hong Kong para trabalhar e está hospedada na casa do Clã Li. Algo estranho está no ar. O que vai acontecer nessa nova aventura?[completa]
1. Lembranças, Lágrimas e uma nova vida

**Corações Distantes**

**Capítulo 1- Lembranças, Lágrimas e uma nova vida**

Sakura estava pela 2ª vez no aeroporto, agora ela estava frente a frente com Shoran e havia falado seus verdadeiros sentimentos para ele graças a carta THE HOPE.

Sak.:- Você vai voltar para mim não é?

Sho.:- Claro, voltarei quando terminar meu treinamento, daqui a uns três anos.

Sak.:- Promete?

Sho.:- Se você prometer me esperar...

Sak.:- Sempre estarei a sua espera.

Sho.:- Eu voltarei, prometo.

Sakura começou a chorar. Ele olhou para ela, levantou seu rosto e com delicadeza falou:

- Não chore, quero ter a lembrança da garota mais bonita que conheço com um lindo sorriso nos lábios em minha partida.

Ela segurou o choro.

- Está bem, se este é o seu pedido, farei questão de não chorar.

Despediram-se e Sakura foi se despedir de Meiling, após se falarem e despediram-se. Sakura acenou quando eles embarcaram. Após a partida, Tomoyo olhou para Sakura.

Tom.:- Ele já foi Sakura. Pode chorar agora.

Sakura recomeça a chorar.

Dez anos se passaram e Sakura era a mais renomada modelo do Japão, Tomoyo era fotógrafa e a estilista de Sakura e Touya e Yukito eram agentes de Sakura e Tomoyo, sendo Yukito de Sakura e Touya de Tomoyo. Sakura era a melhor maga que já existiu graças a Eriol, Yue e Kero, que a treinaram. Além disso, era muito boa em luta corporal e em manejar uma espada. Desde a partida de Shoran ela começou a se tornar uma excelente aluna. Sakura, além de modelo era uma agente da Central de Inteligência Japonesa (CIJ) e professora formada em japonês, educação física, música e matemática (quem diria...).Sakura estava linda, tinha formas fenomenais, uma altura muito elevada e um sorriso de amolecer até o mais duro dos corações. Seus cabelos estavam tão longos quanto os de sua mãe... Aliás, eram muito parecidas.

Agora todos estavam reunidos na casa de Sakura.

Sak.:- Nossa, irei viajar amanhã para Hong Kong, não é legal?

Tom.:- Que pena que eu não irei, adoraria ver de novo Hong Kong. Não poderei filmar você lá, que é uma lástima!

Sak.: --'! Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Não se preocupe eu irei para lá apenas por 6 meses, depois volto, tenho coisas pendentes aqui.

Yuk.:- Que hotel você irá ficar Sakura?

Sak.:- Em nenhum, falei com Yelan Li para ficar hospedada na casa dela até minha partida e ela disse que seria uma honra ter-me lá com ela, não é legal?

Tom.:- Mas Sakura, Yelan Li não é a mãe de Shoran?

Sakura havia esquecido deste mínimo detalhe e estava muito espantada com a idéia de ter esquecido isso, recompôs-se e continuou.

- Sim Tomoyo mas eu só vou passar um curto tempo por lá, não será problema algum.

Yuk.:- Mas e seus treinos pela manhã Sakura, como será?

Sak.:- Não terei problema nenhum, falei para Yelan de meus treinos e ela falou que eu poderia treinar no jardim dela sem problemas!

Yuk.:- Bem, você quem sabe, vai querer que eu a acompanhe?

Sak.:- Não será necessário, irei levar Kero comigo, além das cartas.

Todos já sabiam da existência de Kero e das cartas. Yukito estava namorando Nakuro e Touya estava namorando Kaho Mizuki. Tomoyo estava em uma lengalenga com Eriol, que era estressante. Fujitaka Kinomoto estava zelando e guardando os filhos com Nadeshiko, agora Yukito estava morando com eles, seus avós haviam morrido.

Sak.:- Bom eu acho que vou dormir, tenho de acordar cedo amanhã para pegar o avião.

Tou.:- Você acorda cedo todo dia Sakura...

Sak.:- Por isso mesmo, quero descansar um pouco.

Tom.:- Vou indo, tenho de passar na casa de Eriol ainda, ele quer falar comigo.

Tomoyo foi embora e ficou os três na sala.

Yuk.:- Sakura, você vai ficar 6 meses? Achei que seriam 4...

Sak.:- É 4 meses, mas tenho que ficar mais dois por causa da Central de Inteligência Japonesa, tenho de investigar algumas coisas por lá, e como vou para lá, decidiram que eu era a pessoa perfeita para o caso.

Tou.:- Ta, vá dormir então. Vou ficar aqui para por em ordem alguns documentos.

Yuk.:- Também vou dormir, boa noite!

Sak.:- Boa noite!

Tou.:- Para vocês também.

Sakura abriu a porta do quarto e contou as novidades para Kero.

- Não é demais Kero? Vou para Hong Kong outra vez! E você vai comigo!

- Vou? Bem então ta, já fez as malas, mestra?

Kero passou a chamar Sakura de mestra, pois era necessário, já que realmente ela era sua mestra.

- Já, nem se preocupe, você irá no avião comigo, no meu bolso, então nada de falar ouviu?

- Ta bem!

Sakura colocou o pijama e foi deitar, olhou o ursinho que havia ganhado há alguns anos atrás e colocou-o em sua mala.

Foi dormir.

Sakura acordou muito bem, treinou um bocado com a ajuda da carta ESPELHO, após foi escolher a roupa.

- Kero que você acha de eu colocar minha saia verde com minha blusa rosa?

- Ficará magnífica mestra!

-Ótimo, então vamos!

_**N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo. Não costumo mecher prah colocar notas editoriais, mas eu resolvi colocar dessa vez. Tenho ela feita no meu pc e pronta há algum tempo, espero que esteja boa. Bjos,**_


	2. Sakura na casa do Clã Li

**Capítulo 2- Sakura na casa do Clã Li**

Foram para o aeroporto e Sakura e Kero pegaram o avião às 9:00 da manhã em Tomoeda para aterrissar na cidade de Hong Kong 8:00 da manhã. Pediu um táxi e foi para a casa do Clã Li. Apertou a campainha e um senhor a atendeu:

Wei:- Senhorita Sakura! Estávamos à sua espera, por favor entre!

Sak.:- Muito obrigado Wei!

Sakura passou com Wei pelo hall de entrada e foram para a sala de estar.

"Nada mudou desde que eu estive aqui há 12 anos atrás." Pensou Sakura, um tanto alegre por estar de volta.

Na sala de estar, Yelan Li estava à espera de Sakura.

Yel.:- Seja bem vinda Sakura!

Yelan estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Sak.:- Muito obrigado Yelan, é um prazer estar aqui com você e muito obrigado por deixar-me ficar em sua casa durante esses 6 meses.

Yel.:- Tudo bem, é uma honra para nós receber uma maga tão poderosa como você Sakura. Wei, mostre o quarto de Sakura e leve suas malas, que será o que fica ao lado de Shoran.

Wei:- Sim madame.- Agora se dirigindo à Sakura- Por favor senhorita Sakura, me acompanhe.

Subiram as escadas e foram ao quarto, quando Sakura entrou viu que era um quarto cuidadosa e caprichosamente decorado.

Wei:- Espero que goste do quarto!

Sak.:- Eu não gostei Wei... Eu amei! Vou desfazer as malas e descerei para falar com Yelan.

Wei:- Então a deixarei sozinha, senhorita.- Disse se retirando.

Sakura desfez as malas e retirou um Kero adormecido de seu bolso. Olhou o poderoso guardião com carinho. "Durma Kero, em breve começarei a treinar, e você treinará comigo" Pensou Sakura com um sorriso nos lábios. Terminou de ajeitar o quarto e desceu.

Yelan Li, Futie Li, Shiefa Li, Fanrei Li, Fenmei Li, Meiling Li e Shoran Li estavam na sala quando Sakura desceu.

Yel.:- Oh, aí está ela, esta será a nossa hóspede durante os próximos 6 meses, por favor entre!

Sak.:- Obrigado Yelan! Vocês já me conhecem mas devo me apresentar adequadamente. Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto e sou modelo, passarei os próximos 6 meses com vocês. É um prazer e uma honra estar aqui. Adorei voltar para cá depois de 12 anos que se passaram.

Sakura terminou de dizer isso e uma Meiling muito feliz se atirou em sua direção dando-lhe um abraço.

Mei.:- Sakura, há quanto tempo, eu estava morrendo de saudades, nossa já faz 10 anos que não nos vemos? Como passou rápido não é?

Sak.:- Meiling, sim, já faz 10 anos que não nos vemos e não, não passou tão rápido assim!- Disse sorrindo

Meiling e as irmãs de Shoran:- Nossa, você ta linda! Você realmente é modelo?

Sak.: Obrigado e sim sou modelo, a mais renomada do Japão.

Enquanto isso, Shoran estava estático, vendo sua flor de cerejeira tão linda e florida como agora, olhou para seus olhos e viu que havia uma pontada de ressentimento e ele sabia o que causou isso: ele não havia voltado como o prometido e provavelmente ela o esperou todo esse tempo.

Sakura viu seu pequeno lobo e sorriu, ele estava lindo, muito forte e sentiu muita vontade de abraçá-lo, mas conteve-se e apenas continuou conversando. Meiling percebeu o gesto e arriscou.

Mei.:- Sakura, não quer sair comigo e Shoran? Para relembrar os velhos tempos?

Sak.:- Não dá Meiling.

Mei.:- Por quê?

Sak.:- Tenho de descansar um pouco, a viagem me cansou muito. Vou subir e tomar um banho para trabalhar em meu laptop depois.

Mei.:- Você não vai desfilar hoje?

Sak.:- Não, eu estaria cansada demais, então me deram uma folga hoje!

Mei.:- Chame-me quando sair do banho, nós precisamos conversar...

Sakura não queria isso mas não poderia negar esse pedido de Meiling

Sak.:- Claro, lhe chamarei assim que me vestir!

Sakura e Shoran subiram juntos pois seus quartos ficavam lado a lado. Nenhum dos dois falava, Sakura estava pensativa e Shoran a observava para saber o que ela estava pensando, mas era impossível pois o rosto de Sakura apresentava indiferença, serenidade, severidade e uma pequena tristeza, ele não ousou tira-la de seus pensamentos. O quarto de Shoran vinha primeiro, após vinha o de Sakura. Quando Shoran parou em frente à porta do quarto mas não abriu, Sakura estranhou.

Sho.:- Nunca foi de seu feitio mentir Sakura!

Sak.:- Para falar a verdade, não estava mentindo.- Olhou para ele com uma tristeza nos olhos de 10 anos que havia sido contida- E quem é você para dizer o que é de meu feitio ou não se passou apenas dois anos comigo? A única pessoa que poderia dizer tal coisa seria Tomoyo, mas nem ela falaria isso.- Terminou a frase, e, quase instantaneamente caiu no chão, então se percebeu que ela estava muito cansada.

Sho.:- Wei, me de uma ajuda aqui sim?

Wei:- O que aconteceu com a senhorita Sakura, mestre Shoran?

Sho.:- Ela estava cansada e acabou desmaiando.

Wei:- Entendo, levarei-a para o quarto, com licença mestre Shoran.

Wei entrou no quarto de Sakura, depositou-a na cama e saiu.

Wei:- Não é necessário que ninguém fique com ela pois ela está dormindo e é de desejo da Senhorita Sakura que ninguém além de mim entre no quarto dela sem permissão.

"Sakura está tomando sorvete com Meiling e Shoran quando algo passa pela cabeça de Sakura, quase pegando em cheio, mas Sakura desvia, desta vez, jogam uma espada em Sakura e..."

Sakura acorda suada, com o sonho vívido em sua mente.

Wei entra com um sorriso

- Que bom que acordou senhorita Sakura, o jantar será servido em 10 minutos, irá descer ou irá comer em seu quarto?

- Vou descer Wei, muito obrigado.

Wei saiu e Sakura foi tomar um banho. Após colocou uma linda roupa: Um vestido bege que realçava a cor dos olhos, cabelos e pele. Colocou uma tiara de gatinho uma sandália branca. Desceu.

Mei.:- Sakura, que bom que acordou, como você está?

Sak.:- To muito bem Meiling.

Sakura jantou e foi para o seu quarto e colocou a roupa de elegante. Ela usou a carta SILENCIO para sair despercebida.

Sakura acordou 5:30 da manhã, levantou e ela e Kero foram para o jardim com a roupa de batalha, era uma roupa parecida com a da Meiling, mas totalmente verde rosa e sem o símbolo do YING-YANG. Ela retirou um pingente do pescoço.

Sak.:-PINGENTE STAR MASTER! LIBERAR! PINGENTE CHAVE QUE GUARDA OS PODERES MÁGICOS OCULTOS, MOSTRE SUA FORÇA PERANTE MIM E OFEREÇA-AS À VALENTE MAGA QUE ACEITOU A MISSÃO... LIBERTE-SE!... ESPADA...ESPELHO!

O pingente de Sakura se transformou em cetro e após se transformou em uma espada e depois apareceu uma segunda Sakura.

Sak.:- Vamos começar? Kero por favor...

Kero se transformou em sua forma verdadeira

Sak.:- Ótimo, então vamos iniciar o treino.

Em quanto isso, Yelan Li, Futie Li, Shiefa Li, Fanrei Li, Fenmei Li, Meiling Li e Shoran Li observam o treino. Todos estavam impressionados com Sakura, ela era muito boa.

Shoran mantinha um sorriso discreto no rosto. "A Sakura tem muita habilidade, merece ser a dona das cartas".

**_2º capítulo, meio curtinho né? Disculpa, mas eu gosto deles um pouco curtos por que assim eu me concentro mais nos detalhes importantes. Os reviews: _**  
_MeRRy-aNNe _ _Brigadinho pelo review, pois é, 5 por semana ia até ser legal, se eu tivesse tempo ¬¬' mas obrigadu, acho que vou fazer isso mesmo!  
Aishiteru-chan  Pois éh, acho que a Sakura sempre deveria, quando maior, ser um pouco mais responsável né? Eu normalmente mudo um pouco a parsonagem, mas não muito, se não a reconhecer-mos de que adianta escrever? Obrigado pelo review!  
**Bom, é isso, espero que gostem do capítulo!**_


	3. Sakura e o inimigo misterioso

**Capítulo 3- Sakura e o inimigo misterioso**

2 meses se passaram e era muito difícil ver Sakura em casa, pois ela treinava de manhã das 5:30 às 6:30, tomava café em seu quarto e saía 8:00, voltava apenas ás 19:00 da noite, ia para o quarto, tomava banho e jantava em seu quarto, sozinha. As luzes do quarto ficavam acesas até tarde, ela trabalhava arduamente. Hoje ela estava de folga.

Mei.:- Sakura, você quer sair comigo e Shoran?

Sak.:- Pera, deixa eu ver se não vou fazer nada... Humm, não, eu não tenho nada, podemos sair sim!

Mei.:- Que ótimo!

Os três foram tomar sorvete em uma sorveteria parada, só tinha os três ali.

De repente uma adaga passa de raspão por Sakura. Ela invoca sua espada bem em tempo, pois agora é uma espada que vai ao seu encontro.

Sho.:- O que está acontecendo?

Sak.:- Nossa, que espada rápida.

Sho.:- Mais um pouco e acertava você em cheio, você está bem?

Sak.:- Não se preocupe comigo. Precisamos voltar para casa. Preciso fazer uma ligação.

Ao chegarem Sakura pediu que a acompanhassem. Ela discou um número e logo atenderam.

Eri.:- Alô.

Sak.:- Eriol, aqui é a Sakura, preciso de você e Tomoyo, vocês dois, eu espero que venham para Hong Kong o mais rápido possível, eu tenho um mau pressentimento.

- Bem se você está precisando, eu vou falar com a Tomoyo, até breve!

Desligaram.

No outro dia Eriol e Tomoyo chegaram à casa do clã Li. Todos (Meiling, Shoran, Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol) se reuniram no quarto de Sakura.

Eri.:- Então querida Sakura, o que aconteceu?

Sak.:- Eriol, ontem eu senti uma magia poderosa e logo depois alguém atirou uma adaga que passou de raspão por mim, após eu invoquei a ESPADA e uma espada muito afiada veio ao encontro de minha garganta. Consegui me defender por pouco. Logo depois a magia desapareceu, assim como a espada e a adaga.

Eri.:- Hum... Eu também senti uma magia forte por aqui mas não sabia que era maligna.

Sak.:- Não entendo porque me atacou!

Sho.:- Talvez seja porque é dona das cartas, Sakura!

Sak.:- Pode ser, mas eu acho que ainda não é isso!

Sakura estava cansada, dava para ver isso em seus olhos, rosto e corpo. Ela havia passado a noite em claro para fazer uma barreira para proteger todos. Seus poderes ainda estavam contidos e ela estava tão cansada que não viu que desfez a barreira que continha seus poderes.

Mei.:- Que presença é essa, eu estou sentindo ma...ma...magia!

Sak.:- Droga, eu desfiz sem querer a barreira que continha meus poderes para ninguém senti-los.

Tom.:- Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!

Sakura havia desmaiado.

"Sakura está muito ferida, sua derrota é eminente quando..."

Sakura acorda, seu quarto está à penumbra, quando ela levantou todos ali presentes se levantaram, mas apenas dois se moveram, uma para acender a luz, que Sakura notou ser Tomoyo e outro veio em sua direção, que logo percebeu ser Shoran.

- Você está bem?- Perguntou ele.

- Sim, eu havia passado à noite em claro e acabei me esforçando demais. Não se preocupem.- Mentiu ela.

- Ah Sakura como não me preocupar? Você desmaiou de repente!- Diz Tomoyo preocupada.

- Eu estou bem. Que horas são?

- É exatamente 17:00 horas, querida Sakura.

- Obrigado Eriol. Com vossas licenças, tenho coisas a fazer. Kero, venha comigo.

Ela pegou as cartas, trocou de roupa, pos sua roupa de batalha, e ela e Kero foram ao jardim

- Vou refazer a minha barreira de contenção mágica.

Sakura pronunciou algo em palavras antigas e logo não se sentia mais a magia dela.

-PINGENTE STAR MASTER! LIBERAR! PINGENTE CHAVE QUE GUARDA OS PODERES MÁGICOS OCULTOS, MOSTRE SUA FORÇA PERANTE MIM E OFEREÇA-AS À VALENTE MAGA QUE ACEITOU A MISSÃO... LIBERTE-SE!... ESPADA...ESPELHO!

Começou a treinar, mas não foi por apenas uma hora, foram 3 horas contínuas.

- Terminamos ESPELHO.

- Que bom,mestra, você está cada dia melhor.

- Obrigado!

Ela re-transformou as cartas e subiu para seu quarto, estava pingando suor. Chegando lá constatou que todos haviam saído.

- Maravilhoso!

Tomou um banho, mas não percebeu que Tomoyo continuava no quarto. Ao sair do banho levou um susto.

- Tomoyo, eu não percebi que você estava aqui.

- Sakura você não me engana, porque mentiu para Shoran?

- Quando fui atacada eu utilizei magia para proteger Shoran e Meiling, ele não percebeu porque não pode sentir minha magia. Eu usei um feitiço antigo para poder protegê-los que drenou muita energia, como não me acostumei a usá-lo a magia drenada fez muita diferença.

- Quando contará a eles?

- Eles acabaram de escutar, por favor entrem!

- Por que nos escondeu isso Sakura?- Pergunta Meiling aflita.

- Porque eu faria tudo para protegê-los e não queria que se preocupassem e se me dão licença eu vou meditar.

Todos perceberam que ela deu a conversa por encerrada e também eles a viram saltar da sacada para o jardim rapidamente.

Sakura meditou e de repente ela viu o que teria de fazer: procurar seu inimigo.


	4. A Batalha Final

**Capítulo 4-** **Batalha final**

"Achei" pensou Sakura. "Melhor eu me arrumar, pois a batalha vai ser à meia-noite". Olhou para o relógio, que marcava 23:30. Subiu ao seu quarto, se vestiu e alertou Kero, ligou para Yue e falou o ocorrido. Ele ficou preocupado e iria para lá voando neste instante. Ela ficou animada quando ia sair Tomoyo, Shoran, Eriol e Meiling entraram em seu quarto.

Sho.:- Onde você vai?

Sakura que tinha determinação no rosto antes, agora tinha um misto de indiferença, repulsa e desdém.

- Isso só diz e sempre dirá respeito aos meus guardiões, minhas cartas e claro a mim.- Disse ela com muita indiferença.

Sho.:- Então não irá se importar se formos junto com você.

- Para falar a verdade, vocês podem até tentar, mas não conseguirão.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu posso impedi-los, diga a eles Tomoyo.

- Verdade gente, quando Sakura quer, ela pode impedi-los com pouca força.

- Bom, eu vou indo! Tchauzinhooo... Ah... Quase me esqueci, eu não poderia vê-los sangrando ou algo parecido com qualquer machucado, não poderia viver sabendo que não poderei falar,ver e viver com vocês, eu faço tudo isso para o bem de cada um de vocês.

Dito isso ela saiu do quarto pela janela, eles observaram ela partir e logo foram atrás.

Sakura estava chegando. "Estou quase lá, só mas um pouco, cheguei".

- Chegamos Kero.

Ela tirou o pingente do pescoço.

-PINGENTE STAR MASTER! LIBERAR! PINGENTE CHAVE QUE GUARDA OS PODERES MÁGICOS OCULTOS, MOSTRE SUA FORÇA PERANTE MIM E OFEREÇA-AS À VALENTE MAGA QUE ACEITOU A MISSÃO... LIBERTE-SE!... ESPADA...ESPELHO

Sakura invocou seu cetro que virou uma espada e apareceu ESPELHO logo após.

- Sim mestra?

- Bom querida, você irá lutar junto comigo.

- Como desejar mestra.

Kero, ESPELHO e Sakura lutaram com garra, mas Sakura logo chamou a carta de volta para protegê-la e Kero estava desacordado.

- CARTA SAKURA TRANSFORME-SE NAS CORRENTES DA JUSTIÇA... VENTO!

Não adiantou.

- CARTAS SAKURA, AJUDEM-ME A DERROTAR ESTE INIMIGO... ÁGUA...FOGO...TERRA...VENTO...TROVÃO!

As cinco cartas atacaram juntas, fazendo muitos estragos no inimigo de Sakura.

- Como ousa utilizar os poderes de Água, Fogo, Terra, Vento e Trovão contra o poderoso Xien Hu? Eu que me dediquei tanto á Clow para ele dizer que eu não poderia ser seu aprendiz. Bom agora vou destruir tudo que dele foi ou é. Vou entrar em sua mente para ver se realmente conseguirá me derrotar!

Ele disse algumas palavras e eles foram transportados para a mente de Sakura.

O corpo de Sakura ia cair no chão se Yue não tivesse o pego. Logo após, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling e Shoran chegaram. Tomoyo foi socorrer Kero, que acordou quase que instantaneamente.

Sho.:- Yue, você aqui? Bom isso não importa, o que ouve com ela?

Yue.:- Sei tanto quanto vocês, mas pelo jeito a batalha...

Eriol.:- É na mente de Sakura, sim realmente é e não podemos nada fazer pois se interferir-mos ela corre o risco de morrer!

Mei e Tom.:- Sakura!

Na mente de Sakura:

- Você está só mestra das cartas.

Ele mostrou que todos os amigos e familiares de Sakura estavam mortos, pois ele mostrou os túmulos... Quando Sakura viu que os últimos, que foram os piores, ela começou a chorar:

" Tomoyo Daidaouji", " Meiling Lan Li", "Eriol Hiragisawa" e " Shoran Li".

Sakura chorava histericamente enquanto seu adversário ria de sua fraqueza.

"Acalme-se Sakura, eles estão bem, você os deixou na casa do Shoran, eles estão bem." Logo após pensar isso ela pensou em sua política de vida, que era o Credo dos Samurais, o seu Credo.

_Eu não tenho parentes_

_Faço do céu e da terra meus parentes_

_Eu não tenho poder divino_

_Faço da honestidade a minha força_

_Eu não tenho condutas_

_Faço da humildade minha maneira de relacionamento _

_Eu não tenho dotes mágicos_

_Faço da minha força de espírito meu poder mágico _

_Eu não tenho nem vida nem morte_

_Faço da eternidade a minha vida e a minha morte_

_Eu não tenho corpo_

_Faço da minha coragem meu corpo_

_Eu não tenho olhos_

_Faço do relâmpago meus olhos_

_Eu não tenho ouvidos_

_Faço do meu bom senso meus ouvidos_

_Eu não tenho membros_

_Faço da vivacidade meus membros_

_Eu não tenho projetos_

_Faço da oportunidade meus planos_

_Eu não sou um prodígio_

_Faço do respeito à verdadeira _

_Doutrina do meu milagre_

_Eu não tenho dogmas rígidos_

_Faço da adaptabilidade a todas_

_As coisas o meu princípio_

_Eu não tenho amigos_

_Faço do meu espírito o meu amigo_

_Eu não tenho inimigos_

_Faço da distração o meu inimigo_

_Eu não tenho armadura_

_Faço de minha sinceridade e_

_De minha retidão minha armadura_

_Eu não tenho castelo fortificado para me defender_

_Faço de minha sabedoria de espírito meu castelo_

_Eu não tenho espada_

_Faço da minha calma e silêncio_

_Espiritual uma espada_.

Isso serviu para colocar Sakura de pé e tirar seu pingente do pescoço.

-PINGENTE STAR MASTER! LIBERAR! PINGENTE CHAVE QUE GUARDA OS PODERES MÁGICOS OCULTOS, MOSTRE SUA FORÇA PERANTE MIM E OFEREÇA-AS À VALENTE MAGA QUE ACEITOU A MISSÃO... LIBERTE-SE!...EU ENVOCO O PODER DOS QUATRO ELEMENTOS: ÁGUA, FOGO, TERRA, VENTO PRA ME AUXILIAR NA DERROTA DESTE INIMIGO CHEIO DE RANCOR!

Ela invocou os quatro elementos e acabou com Xien Hu.

- Sinto muito mestra das cartas, me perdoe!

- O perdão faz jus a mim e faz a você também, eu perdôo pois necessito de perdão também.

- Obrigado mestra das cartas, agora posso descançar em paz.

Ambos saíram da mente de Sakura e Xien Hu se dissolveu e Sakura olhou para os amigos e guardiões séria, mas depois de seu mais encantador sorriso. Os primeiros a chegarem a ela foram seus guardiões.

Sak.:- Yue, Kero, que bom que estão bem!

Kero.:- Queríamos dizer o mesmo de você!

Sakura tinha vários arranhões e machucados, sua roupa estava intacta, mas suas pernas e mãos não.

Yue:- Você está bem, precisa de ajuda?

Sak.:- Vocês falam desses arranhõezinhos? Isso não passa de arranhões mesmo!

Os dois guardiões se afastaram para deixar os amigos de Sakura passarem. As primeiras a abraçarem Sakura foram Meiling e Tomoyo que estavam muito preocupadas com ela.

Tom.:- Você está bem?

Sak.:- Estou maravilhosamente bem Tomoyo!

Mei.:- Mas e esses arranhões?

Sak.:- Não passam disso: arranhões!

Após Eriol foi cumprimentar Sakura com um de seus gestos galanteantes mas Sakura não deixou.

- Nem pense nisso! Estou com minhas mãos todas arranhadas.

- Está bem, querida Sakura!

Como era de se esperar, Shoran não falou nada, apenas observou a cena.

Sak.:- Venham, vamos voltar para casa para poder-mos descançar!

Foram para a mansão Li e quando chegaram foram direto ao quarto de Sakura, mas só Tomoyo e Meiling puderam entrar.

- Não deixei os garotos entrarem pois vou cuidar dos meus ferimentos.

Sakura despiu a roupa de batalha e mostrou seus ferimentos. Após recitar um feitiço, todos os ferimentos sumiram.

- Noooosssa Sakura, você pode usar magia para se curar?

- Claro Meiling!

Sakura vestiu um dos mais belos vestidos que tinha e pediu para os garotos entrarem.

- Você já cuidou de seus ferimentos, querida Sakura, agora, pode me dar à honra?

- Posso Eriol, posso!

Eriol se curvou, pegou a mão de Sakura e deu um beijo delicado nela, igual ao que ele lhe deu na primeira vez que se falaram, mas diferente daquela vez, Sakura não ficou envergonhada, pois Eriol fazia isso muito com ela, para ser mais precisa, sempre que se encontravam.

* * *

**_Bom, voltei certo? Agradeço os reviews pessoal, queria responder, mas ando atarefada e já terminei os últimos cápitulos, tomei vergonha na cara, liguei o pc e decidi postar, que bom né? Espero que gostem viu? Eu tenho dado duro para poder contunuar as outras fics, mas minha imaginação nãoanda ajudando mto ¬¬' mas não é disculpa! Até breve!_**

_Beijos,_

_DaIa-ChAn_


	5. A melhor notícia do mundo

**Capítulo 5- A melhor notícia do mundo**

Eriol, Tomoyo e Yukito voltaram para o Japão uma semana depois e tudo voltou ao normal.

Os dias se passavam rapidamente e logo já era o dia da partida de Sakura.

- Meiling, por que você está de malas arrumadas?

- Porque vou morar no Japão também!

- Que bom, onde você vai morar?

- Vou morar com Tomoyo por um tempo... Quando tudo estiver em ordem com o apartamento, eu me mudo!

- Legal!

Sakura ia com uma pontada de ressentimento no olhar, não havia falado com Shoran. "Melhor assim, desse jeito, posso protegê-lo", pensou e deu uma risadinha.

Sakura e Meiling embarcaram juntas e o avião decolou... Na casa do Clã Li...

"Por que eu estou assim? Já sabia que ela iria embora, não era surpresa, mas eu sei o que é, tenho de conversar com mamãe." Pensou Shoran.

- Shoran? Há algo lhe incomodando?

- Sim mamãe!

- Conte-me...

- Eu sinto falta dela...

- Eu entendo, já devo ter lhe falado diversas vezes, mas vou falar mais uma: Sua casa é onde seu coração está querido!

- Mas como tudo vai ficar sem mim, quem vai dirigir a empresa?

- A de Hong Kong? Você tem 4 irmãs muito bem formadas em negócios, que cuidarão com muito prazer, agora a do Japão, ou melhor, a de Tomoeda... Preciso de alguém lá, porque você não vai?

- Está bem, irei assim que terminar de arrumar tudo, dentro de uma semana.

Em Tomoeda...

- Nossa o Aeroporto está lotado não é?

- Com certeza! Ali está o Eriol, a Tomoyo e o Yukito. Vamos Meiling.

Sakura correu em direção de Yukito.

- Você está bem Sakura?

- Sim, como não poderia? Estou em casa!

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol e Yukito foram embora, sendo Meiling para a casa de Tomoyo, Eriol para a própria e Yukito e Sakura para a casa deles.

Sakura desfez as malas em casa e acabou dormindo. Uma semana depois Sakura estava saindo da piscina da casa de Tomoyo, ela estava treinando natação, adorava nadar, era um de seus hobbies. Saiu da água e foi pegar uma toalha, em cima de toalha havia um bilhete de Tomoyo: "QUANDO SAIR DA ÁGUA VÁ ATÉ A CEREJEIRA, IRÁ ENCONTRAR UMA SURPRESA!". Sakura decidiu nadar mais um pouquinho, e esse pouquinho virou uma hora. Ela saiu e colocou sua canga e foi até a cerejeira como dizia o bilhete, ela estava um pouco molhada, mas foi até lá assim mesmo. Chegando lá não viu ninguém, estava indo embora para nadar de novo quando alguém desceu da árvore.

- Não me dá boas vindas?

- Shoran? O que fazes aqui?

- Vim morar no Japão para poder ficar perto de você!

Quando Sakura ouviu aquilo, se esqueceu que estava de biquíni e molhada e se atirou nos braços do seu amado. Ela chorava de alegria enquanto ele tentava se equilibrar, pois quando ela veio em sua direção pegou-o de surpresa. Sakura agora encarava Shoran com o olhar mais doce que podia e sentiu que era retribuída.

- Shoran eu... eu...eu...eu.. Eu te amo!

- Eu sei que sim, eu também te amo!

Shoran estava com os lábios muito perto dos dela e aconteceu: o primeiro e delicado beijo dos dois. Foi um longo e doce beijo, que quando pararam estavam sem fôlego Sakura abriu um sorriso e Shoran aproveitou.

- Sakura eu tenho um coisinha para você.

Ele tirou uma caixinha aveludada de dentro do bolso e estendeu a Sakura.

- Abra!

Sakura pegou a caixinha e abriu. Dentro dela havia um lindo anel de ouro amarelo mesclado com ouro branco com uma esmeralda bem no meio, completando para dar um toque muito charmoso.

- Sakura Kinomoto, lhe peço aqui e agora e tenho esta cerejeira como prova: Quer se tornar a Senhora Li?

Sakura fechou a caixa e se jogou nos braços de Shoran.

- Eu adoraria Shoran, adoraria, mas tem um problema...

- Qual?

- Você terá de pedir minha mão para meu irmão, Toya...

- Hum, eu dou um jeito!

Saíram de baixo da cerejeira e foram para a piscina e não perceberam que não muito longe da cerejeira saiu Tomoyo e Meiling muito sorridentes.

- Conseguimos, Tomoyo, conseguimos!

- É e eu pude filmar tudinho, não é o máximo?

- --' Nossa Tomoyo você não muda mesmo!

FIM


End file.
